My Oh My
by daseyislove
Summary: Peyton's leaving, and Lucas has a new mind excerise.
1. Chapter 1

Ok so…I've been writing for a while now. I take creative writing in school so I'm hoping some of that experience will help me write better. This story doesn't really have a plot yet. It's only going to have one more chapter (I think). But I hope you enjoy it. Please review.

Oh and the song in the beginning is my oh my by David Gray. Amazing song and artist.

Oh and I don't own anything…except for my car. 

Oh...this is going to be my last oh.. I didn't have anyone to beta it or whatever so if someone wants to do that for me just email me.

"My oh my you know it just don't stop  
It's in my mind I wanna tear it up  
I've tried to fight it tried to turn it off  
But it's not enough  
It takes a lotta love  
It takes a lotta love my friend  
To keep your heart from freezing  
To push on till the end  
My oh my"

"I love Lindsay." "I love Lindsay." "I love Lindsay."

It's his new mental exercise. He says it three times in the mirror every morning before he shaves. And it almost works. Almost. He rolls his eyes and gets out his razor and shaving cream. He'd be a married man in less than a week. What kind of groom has to do this every morning? He's never been married before but he's pretty sure this isn't normal. Maybe he should be saying "I hate Peyton Sawyer." Three times. He gets done shaving and walks back into his room to see his wife-to-be asleep in HIS t-shirt. God, he hated when she wore his shirts. He's seen her closet, she HAS clothes. Of course he doesn't tell her this bugs him because if there was one thing that he's good at, it's not saying what's on his mind. Damn him.

"Brooke!" Brooke turns to see Peyton aka P. Sawyer running into her store.

"I have AMAZING news! Mia got offered to do an 8 week tour with The Foo Fighters! Isn't that amazing? I talked to her and she says she's going to do it! And the best part is, is that I get to go with her! This is officially the best day ever!" Peyton basically screams at her.

"Yeah that's great… But Peyton, are you sure this isn't...you know about Lucas getting married in a week…" Brook says uncertainty. Peyton's eyes get dark.

"Honestly, yeah maybe. I don't think I can handle seeing him after the wedding or anytime soon so I mean it works out for everyone. Lucas needs to get his head straight and do what's in his heart."

"And what if what's in his heart…is you?"  
"Brooke please. I just got him out of my head. I finally think I can move on. Cant you just be happy for me?"

"Honey, I'm so happy for you for moving on. But you know I'm the biggest fan of Lucas and Peyton and the thing is, is that I still am. I'm rooting for you guys."

"Well don't get your hopes up because it's not going to happen. He's happy and that's all I need."

"Ok, well, I'm gonna miss you." Brooke says pulling her into a tight hug.

"Brooke...I can't breath…"

"Right sorry." She says sheepishly and lets go.

"Peyton?" "Peyton?" "PEYTON!!?" Peyton wakes up to hear someone banging on her bedroom door. She gets out of her bed slowly.

"Whoever is banging on my door at 630 in the morning, better have a pretty damn good reason!" she yells as she walks to her door. She throws it open to see the man that she's been avoiding for a week.

"Lucas?" She says dreamily. "Am I sleeping?" she wonders.

He laughs. God she missed that laugh.

"Uh…no unless I slept walked all the way over here.." he says in an attempt to make this situation less awkward. It didn't work.

"Um...so what?" Peyton suddenly realizes she's in a tight tang top and no bra, short shorts and slippers. She tries to pull her shorts down and cross her arms over her chest in an attempt to cover herself up. Not like he hasn't seen it before.

"Can I come in?" Lucas asks uncertainly. She bites back a sarcastic remark and simply walks back to her bed. He takes that as a yes.

"So...I...uh..." he stutters. She rolls her eyes.

"I wanted to talk about the wedding." He says boldly. It surprises her. The sharp tone of his voice. The way he sits down next to her. Merely two feet away. So close she could smell his after shave. She's always loved his after-shave. It was minty but musky at the same time.

"There's nothing to talk about Luke... you're getting married to a women and I'm leaving in two days…"

"What?" he looks up to see her looking down. "What do you mean your leaving?" he asks bewildered.

"Mia got this opportunity to go on tour with the Foo Fighters and she wouldn't take it unless I went. Its for eight weeks." She says weakly. He laughs sarcastically

"Well that's great Peyton! Something goes wrong in your life and you run away, AGAIN. How many times are you gonna run? How many times am I going to have to tell you to stay? Because I'm telling you to stay. You have to Peyt. I need you. I need your strength and your courage." He's suddenly standing and pacing the room. She didn't know if she should walk up and slap him or kiss him.

"Its not like I have anything to stay for." She gets up to and walks to him. Grabs his arm and makes him stop pacing.

"You have more to stay for then you know." He says quietly and walks off. Peyton stares helplessly at him.

Damn him.

…. Not too sure where this stories going. I'm thinking it'll be a two shot. If anyone has any ideas of where to go with this that'll be great. Thanks for reading and reviewing.

I know its not the most original plot but that's ok!


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks for everyone that read and reviewed! I really appreciate it. I have an idea for this story and I don't think it'll be a two shot anymore. Maybe a three or four shot. We'll see. Anyways here's the next chapter. Hope you all like it!

I don't own anything, obviously.

-------

Peyton walks into her room and looks around. Her computer screensaver is of her Brooke and Haley the night of graduation. The night Haley had her baby boy. There were pictures everywhere. Of her and Brooke, her and Nathan, her and Haley. There was one of her and her mother when she was only two, sitting on her nightstand. She picks up the picture and rubs her thumb over it. "Hi mom." Peyton says quietly. "I miss you…" she sighs and walks to her bed. She wasn't in the mood to talk to anyone, not even her dead mother. Her room was at her favorite temperature, cool but not too cool. The sound of her fan on her ceiling relaxed her. Soon enough she was falling fast asleep. She was dreaming that same dream. She'd be backstage watching Mia perform when suddenly Mia would stop singing and run off stage. Then for some reason Peyton got up there and sang. But she was terrible and everyone booed her off stage. The worst part was Lucas was booing the loudest. He was screaming that she wasn't good enough and every time she would try to say something back… She wakes up. She groans and gets out of bed. It had to be 20 degrees in her room and it didn't help that she had only a tank top and shorts on. She threw her fuzzy pink rob on and walks down to the kitchen to get a glass of water. The kitchen was her favorite place to be besides her room. She loved to stand by the sink and feel the cool breeze. The view was incredible. The beach and all the boats lit up in the darkness was something she could stare at for hours. It fascinated her. The way the waves hit the boats. The boats would rock back and forth along with the sea. She felt like she was drifting along with the boats. Back and fourth and back and fourth and…

"Hey." Peyton jumps and almost drops her glass

"God Brooke! You scared the hell outa me!" She puts her hand on her heart and can feel her heart pounding fast.

"Sorry." Brooke laughs lightly

"What are you doing up at two in the morning anyways?" Brooke asks her

" I can't stop thinking about the tour tomorrow. What's your excuse?"

Brooke sits down on one of the bar stools and takes a deep breath. Peyton sits down as well.   
"Brooke what's wrong? You don't look so good…" Peyton puts a comforting hand on her best friends back.

"It's just… your leaving tomorrow and I'm going to be all alone. Peyt, what am I gonna do without you?" She says miserably, waving her hands all around.

"Brooke. You are the strongest person I know! You can do this. Hell you've done it before. Plus you have Haley and Owen and your clothing line. Before you know it I'll be right back here. I promise."

"But what if something happens to you? I mean there are crazy people out there!"   
Peyton laughs loudly.

"I'll be fine. Listen I'm not gonna leave until I know you'll be ok."

Brooke rolls her eyes.  
"I'll be ok. But you better call and text me all day everyday or I'll kick your scrawny blonde ass." Brooke says smiling. Peyton hugs her tightly.

"You wanna go watch TV?" Peyton asks her

"Yeah! Maybe 90210 will be on!" Brooke squeals, a huge grin on her face. Peyton makes a face.

"Do we have to watch that?" She asks disgusted

"YES!"

-------

The next day…

It's a beautiful September day in Tree Hill. It was the kind of weather where you could wear shorts and a jacket. Lucas's favorite weather. There were about two clouds in the sky and the sun was shining so hard that he had to squint just looking straight ahead. Of course he wasn't paying attention to any of this as he walks/runs. He's in a hurry and he's not sure why. What was he excepting to happen? What was he even going to say to her? He had nothing in mind. He stopped suddenly as he sees Brooke's house in his view. What would Lindsay think of this? Going to stop his ex-girlfriend from leaving. That really wasn't normal. Apparently he's thrown normalcy out the window. He takes a deep breath and continues on his journey. He gets to the immensely large house. It was made of dark brick and a white door with a wrap around porch. There was a garden in the front yard with roses and lilies and every other flower imaginable. It really was an extraordinary house. He gets to the door and is about to turn around when Brooke emerges wearing a yellow sundress with matching flip-flops.

"Luke? What are you doing here?"

"Is Peyton home?" he asks in a hurry. Not even bothering to say hi.

"Well hello to you too. No sorry you just missed her."

"Damn it!" he cursed.

"Can I ask what you need her for?" Brooke says knowing full well what he wanted to say to her.

"What? Uh no that's ok I'll just catch her later…"  
" You mean in eight weeks. You know how much she likes musicians. She'll probably meet someone by then. You know that right? She's beautiful and lets face it guys like her." Lucas folds his hands into a tight ball.

"That wont happen." He says halfheartedly. Brooke just laughs

"Ok broody you think that. But you'll be married in less than a week and who knows what'll happen to Peyton…she may not even come back." Brooke smiles, oh she is so evil.

"You know what this was a mistake." Lucas starts to turn around to leave.

"Nice vein by the way…it's really starting to come in nice." Brooke laughs.

"I hate you Brooke Davis." He says before walking away.

-------

Lucas gets home to see a very frustrated Lindsay.

"What happen?" Lucas asks anxiously. Lindsay looks up from the computer.

"I read the first chapter of your book Luke." His face gets visibly white.

"What? Why would you do that? That's private! You know I don't let you read it until it's done!"

" Yeah and I now know why! Chapter one. Peyton grabs me and kisses me. I'm not sure why or how it happened but I kissed her back and it felt like I was back in high school. God it felt good to kiss her again. She pulled back and I looked into her eyes. Those green eyes I looked into everyday for two years. They hadn't changed. Still a light green with specks of yellow in them. They were the most beautiful color I'd ever seen. No wonder green's my favorite color. I knew I was falling in love with Peyton Sawyer all over again. I'm getting married in less than a week..."

"Lindsay…" Lucas tries to cut off. He can see the tears in her eyes.

"But I can't seem to get Peyton Elizabeth Sawyer out of my mind." Lindsay whispers. Tears stream down her face. She slams her fist on the table and takes a deep breath, calming her self.

"I have a taxi coming in 10 minutes. I'm going back to New York Lucas and you need to figure out what it is that you want. Or who." She stands up and walks towards him, placing something in his hand.

"You're going to need this back." Lindsay walks out the door. She turns around.

"Goodbye Luke." She says for the last time.

Lucas stares helplessly at her. Not sure what do to…he opens his palm to see the ring he gave Peyton and then Lindsay. He threw it at the door. What was he supposed to do now? He didn't have Lindsay or Peyton. He walked to his computer and sat down; staring at the words he'd written that fateful night. He moves the mouse to the x button. 'Do you want to save the changes you made to Document1?' The box reads. He pauses. He didn't know _what_ he wanted to do.

-------

Ok guys what do you think he should do? This isn't my best writing but I tried. Hope you guys liked it.

Oh and I'm not sure if Peyton's eyes are green with yellow specks in them, or if green is Lucas's favorite color but we'll just go with it.

Also, if anyone has any ideas for me about where to go with this story you can just message me. Because I have really no idea. I just know that I don't want it to be longer than 5 chapters. Ok thanks guys!


End file.
